Until I See You Again
by SelfLoveButterfly430
Summary: This is my first story, hope you guys enjoy! My OC Dove Strider (Dave's twin sister; Bro's younger sister). Slight Stridercest Sadstuck. Don't like, Don't read.


_I walked through the front door after a rough day at school. The apartment was clean, for once. I put my backpack next to the couch. I walked to the kitchen with a confused look. Yes, nothing like a cold apple juice to drink away my stress. Wait a minute. Why it so quiet?_

 _"Bro? You home?" I yelled down the hall, but only got my echo in response. I looked around. First I looked in the bathroom, then Bro's room. Where the hell is he?_

 _I finally got the guts to check in my room. But why in the fuck would he be in my room? My curiosity was broken when a pile of smuppets fell on me as I opened my bedroom door. "Ahh! WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-". I dug myself out of the pile to see Bro sitting on my bed, chuckling._

 _"_ _You fall for it every time little girl. Every fucking time". I gave him a glare of disapproval. I smirked as I slammed my pillow on his face. We both laughed. The laughter suddenly stopped when Bro grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed. My eyes widened' I was in shock. Bro hasn't done that since I was a kid…_

 _"_ _Bro..?" I looked up at him with a slight blush. Bro caressed my pale cheek with his lukewarm hand. My blush colored my entire face, in a way, I felt embarrassed yet calm. Why was he doing this? I'm his little sister for crying out loud. He took off my shades, then his. My crimson red eyes seemed to glow in the slight darkness of my room._

 _"_ _Dove sweetie, I know I'm your older brother, but-" He cut himself off before he placed a deep kiss on my lips. My blush became a darker red. I don't why, but I kissed him back. It felt wrong, but it also felt so natural; I liked it. I didn't even try to struggle, my body became so light, yet numb. Bro slowly broke the kiss._

 _"_ _Bro, what? Why?" I asked him, my voiced rushed in my confusion. He shooshed me softly. And just like that, I was calm. He always did have the great ability to calm me quickly. I hugged his tightly. He wasn't in any sort of shock, it was like he saw it coming._

 _"_ _I love you Dove…And I'm saying that because I'm your brother, but I love you in that way...I don't know why, but I do…" His response shocked me; I hugged him tighter. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back in small circles. I whispered in Bro's ear, "I love you too…"_

 _Bro pulled back from the hug, his eyes sparkling and a wide grin on his face. I've never seen him so...happy. In response, I smiled sweetly at him. He hugged me once again, tighter. Bro sat up and pulled me up with him, he took my hand again, we got up off the bed and walked out of my room._

 _After a nice pizza dinner, Bro took me up to the roof. It looked like it was going to rain. There were a few rumbles of thunder and a sparks of lightning. I looked down, seeing past bloodstains from previous strifes. I slightly frowned at the sight of it._

 _"_ _Dove, come here darling" Bro said with kindness in his voice. I walked toward him as both of us laid down on the cold concrete. i shivered slightly as he pulled me into a warm cuddle. I relaxed quickly in his arms. All of a sudden, our "moment" was interrupted by the ice cold pouring rain. Both of us gasped in surprise. We got up at the same time. Bro headed towards the roof door._

 _"_ _Dove…?" Bro looked back at me, noticing that I didn't follow him to the door. I was standing in the middle of the roof, both my arms in the air, my eyes closed, and a smile on my face. It was Texas, how often did we get a storm like this? I decided to enjoy it while I could. Bro walked back to me, grabbing my hand and waist. I looked up at him, his orange eyes were glowing from the reflection of the lightning._

 _We slow danced for a good 15 minutes before the storm got worse. The rain came down harder and faster. Bro picked me up bridal style and got us inside. Both of us were shivering, but since I was skinny, I couldn't really get warm that fast. Bro brought my hot apple cider and a fleece blanket. I thanked him. He gave me a kiss on the head._

 _"_ _When you're ready for bed, you may join me in my room sweetie" He winked and smiled as he walked towards his room, undressing himself down to his neon orange Calvin Klein boxer briefs. I later joined him in his room wearing my cherry red Victoria's Secret halter babydoll lingerie. I crawled in bed next to him, instantly he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe and secure. Around 2:08 am, we heard a noise coming from the roof. It sounded like growling, banging, and scratching._

 _"_ _Wait here. I'm gonna check it out." Bro said as he was getting his clothes back on and grabbing his katana. I put on my red silk robe and waited for any sign that Bro needed me. The silence was broken by more banging, scratching, and clanging of metal. I ran into my room to grab my katana as well, and headed to the roof door. I waited for another noise. Unfortunately, I heard a sound, but not one i wanted to hear; Bro screaming._

 _I sprinted through the door and saw Jack Noir fly away with Lil Cal. I looked for Bro. He was near the edge of the roof, with his katana through his chest. Tears instantly raced down my face. I dragged him away from the edge and turned him so he was on his back._

 _"_ _Bro? Bro! Talk to me please! Don't you fucking dare leave me!" I yelled, shaking Bro. He slowly opened his eyes. I exhaled in relief. Bro smiled at the sight of my face; I was still crying. He shakily brought his ice cold hand to my cheek and caressed it softly._

 _"_ _D-Dove...I'm sorry" Bro said with calmness in his voice. I shook my head, sobbing more._

 _"_ _No...You don't have to be sorry Bro...Just, please don't leave me...You're all I have left" I said to him, my body shaking from crying. I brought my face closer to his. Bro was still smiling, despite the pain he was in. He pulled my head down by my neck, and placed a kiss on my lips. I kissed back with hesitation._

 _"_ _I l-love you sw-sweetheart…" Were Bro's last words he said to me._

 _I dragged his katana along the ground. The sun was shining bright that day I visited the graveyard. I set down Bro's katana, a bouquet of red and white roses with a note attached to it on Bro's grave. Tears streamed down my face; like a waterfall._

 _"_ _I miss you so much Bro. I wish you were here. I reached God Tier already. I'm the Page of Time. You would be proud of me. I love you…" I started walking away._

 _I recited the words i wrote on the note, "Until I see you again…"_


End file.
